


Mirror of Time

by orphan_account



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A simple funeral for Constantin d'Orsay and the lost memery of two of them.





	Mirror of Time

I lie down near my cousin, exhausted, begging for nothing but a deep quiet sleep.

I need sleep, extremely, since I cannot ignore what's in my mind.

Unfortunately, I did not fall asleep, not at all. Instead, I constantly recall the words Constantin said.

The final words.

His final words.

I turned my head left to have a look at him, this handsome young man, cute, and always relyed on me. He is only 20 years old, desiring to prove himself so that his strict father, prince d'Orsay, may confesses the value of him one day.

I buried my face by my hands, or I would be unable to control my weeping.

Since those nightmares came to all of us, it's the very first time I want do this.

My Constantin, he's too young to embrace the death. How could a healthy woman like me could ever imagine the terror of being corrupted by Malichor? Hopelessly dying, in the dark, day by day, like some decaying berries or other things like this.

There are too many beautiful things in the world for him to explore, but I am the exact one who robbed them away from him. I once imagined that if one day my Constantin introduces his beloved girl to me in a sudden and claims he's getting married, what's my response supposed to be? Would I congratulate him or be jealous? 

I didn’t know, and sadly, I would never know, forever. Because he died and the executioner was his dearest cousin.

Everything had been destroyed the moment I stabbed the dagger into his body. His power, his life, his trust, his voice and his dream, all of them, gone in silence, like the smoke in the wind or the dust in the rain, vanished into thin air.

An intension suddenly bursts out of my mind with a complex feeling of both anger and desperation. I want to ask him, the one who is sleeping in the eternity world of dark, for what he said--“what a shame.”

It confused me. 

What is your shame for, Constantin? What do you pity for? The failure of building a new world or the pity that your dearest cousin chosed not on your side this time?

However, I immediately realized that I would never get the answer, no matter how I desire to.

I acknowleged that they will treat Constantin as a sinner, who betrayed his population and pushing them into a living hell.

But I know the other truth.

This one is that I am a sinner as well as Constantin. The sin of mine is what I have done to him, to break the vow of protecting him with my whole life.

I spent about five hours or more to accompany my dear Constantin before people found me.

***

In the following days, people argued for how to dispose his body to purify his sin.

They drove me crazy. 

It was OVER. Everything. What else do they want?

Leave him alone. Leave him alone with me.

I insisted my opinion and finally I succeeded. It's not about their respects for my sacrifices, but about politics.

Natives want peace after all. Other allies took the anger of Prince d'Orsay into consideration and in case of some unnecessary troubles, they gave up too.

I buried him in the deep of a forest, where few people tread. 

No one attended this simple funeral but Kurt. To be honest, I preferred none of them came here so that they would not disturb the very last time belonged to me and my Constantin.

Anyway, this truth didn't surprise me at all. According to Constantin he himself, he didn't attach to the old world anymore. 

What he cared is none but me, we both know that.

I kissed his tombstone slightly, like a butterfly settles in his cheek, afraid of disturbing his peace. Suddenly the bad feelings swallowed me again like the past days after THAT day.

It reminded me of our old time, those truly happy time when we were both younger. I still can remember that one day we slipped away from home and played outside until the sunset.

***

That's a fairytale spring day when the sun was shining and everything was just so warm and comfortable. The lawn of tall grass and the mass of sweet daffodils were waving with the soft wind. 

This naughty young boy ran away and disappeared like he used to do, so I had to find him as usual.

“Constantin, where are you?” I yelled.

In the end, I found him indeed, also as usual. Differently, this time I found him under an old tree in the forest. His closed eyes and his steady breath both pointed out he was sleeping.

It cannot be more cozy to take a nap in such a beautiful afternoon.

I did it as well, just like him. I sat down by him, burying myself into the shade of this big tree, preparing for my nap.

I was so close to him, out of curiousity, I stole a glance to my younger cousin. As a 14 years old boy, he had been so good-looking that I guessed a lot of girls would fall in love to him when he gets older.

So far I still deem that Constantin is the most handsome man I have ever seen.

A ridiculous thought came to my mind that will I have to deal with some crazy young ladies who are too eager for Constantin? This young man can do nothing but beg me for my help?

Considering of those mess my cousin left to me before, I laughed. What did I think about? Such a ridiculous thought, isn't it?

I drove it out of my mind and took a nap instead.

When I was half-asleep, I felt something in my lips, soft, like a cloud. 

Odd, because I didn't think what just happened was a dream.

Too real to be a dream. 

I kept my eyes closed. However, I didn't take long to realize what it is.

My cousin's lips. Constantin's lips.

He was kissing me. Or, I prefer to call it as flirt, since that was more than a kiss. He was licking and sucking my lips softly for a long time.

It would be our first kiss if this little naughty scamp didn't do it before. But I wasn't quite sure if it is, since I always trust him and never beware of him at all.

My mind was complex, filled with chaos. It was so-called incest though it was just a kiss--his tongue didn't even touch mine, just lips to lips or his tongue to my lips.

Still odd, I didn't feel disgusted at all.

I could remember the feeling until today. A little cheerful, a little nervous, and something else I cannot tell clearly.

Then, his breath, warm and sweet, like honey. How can a man's breath sweet like honey? It was unreasonable. But I just felt it.

It may be the most embarrassed thing in the world if I opened my eyes now. Meanwhile, there was no reason to do this unless my goal was to prove myself an idiot.

I kept my eyes still closed and pretended I was sleeping.

His lips left mine in order to kiss my cheek, and my forehead. 

Since I was a "sleeping princess", I cannot stop him from doing anything to me. I hoped he didn't regard it as a permission in silence. No. Not my intension.

I slowly "waked up", when I heard his groan in my ear.

Constantin, the sly tricker, pretended that he was just awake as me.

I would never know what he did if I wasn't awake a moment ago. I lost my opportunity of an explicit accusation either.

But I noticed my wet swollen lips. Of course, swollen! After my cousin's greediness!

"Let's go home then." Constantin suggested.

We were back home with our own secrets, as if nothing had happened. One still regard it was a secret and the other kept this secret as a new secret.

Constantin's enthusiasm to adventures never changed, not to this one either.

As for me, I never stopped him.

***

In the same day, he finally knew that we are not real cousins after he found his blood had turned to black.

Maybe he thinks it's too late, or, that's one of the reasons why he gets crazy. Whatsoever, it's just my guess.

No one can really understand his thoughts.

However, it was exactly this moment when I ended to look back upon our golden old time that I feel a part of my heart getting empty and there is no other person could fill it again in the future. Because they are not my Constantin.

I looked to his tombstone and my eyes were filled with tears of sorrow.

It was like something used to twinkle and shine as if bright stars in the dark blue sky, slowly fading away. I didn't catch it, so it fled away through my fingers without anything left to me except deep desperation.

His love is a secret, whether he's alive or dead.

His love is not a secret, not to himself, not to me.

The sky was dull and slightly drizzly as I left.

Fin.


End file.
